


my sharona

by Dresupi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cell Phones, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, Flirting, Hacking, One Shot, Popsicles, Private Investigators, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Jessica wasn't going to watch that brunette on her laptop.The hot brunette with a grape popsicle.Wait, did she just call her the 'hot brunette'?Damnit.





	my sharona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> My Sharona by the Knack (1979) || for ellerigby13

Jessica brought the binoculars back up to her eyes, fully intending to fix them on the apartment directly across from her. To catch the woman in it cheating with the husband of her client.

She definitely wasn’t going to cut her gaze slightly to the right and watch that brunette on her laptop anymore.

Nope.

Definitely not.

It didn’t help that the city was in the middle of a heat wave and the hot brunette had her window open. Had her feet propped on the edge of her desk. Legs bare and dripping a brightly artificial grape popsicle all over her chest.

Damn, had she just called her the ‘hot brunette’?

Jessica swallowed thickly and went back to watching Cheaty McNotCool cheat on his wife.

But when she pulled out her camera, she found herself looking back at the hot brunette.

Who was looking right back at her.

Jessica swore under her breath and ducked down further, hoping against hope that if she stayed still enough, the hot brunette wouldn’t see her.

But when she glanced back up, the other woman was holding a piece of paper up to the window. She brought her binoculars back up to her eyes and peered over, this time on purpose.

_You look hot, you want a popsicle?_

Jessica didn’t have anything to write back, so she was at a loss until the brunette held up another piece of paper. Another message.

_You don’t have anything to write on, I bet. Hold on a sec._

Jessica’s stomach dropped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She gulped down her paranoia and told herself that it was a coincidence.  That it was probably Trish or Malcolm.

But when she picked up the phone, she didn’t recognize the number.

And she answered it anyway.

“Hello?”

“So are you like a P.I or something? You are, aren’t you?  Jessica Jones?”

Jessica frowned.  "How do you–“

"Don’t freak out or anything. I kind of know everything about everyone in this town. And I keep secrets very well, so you know… no need to come over here and manhandle me. Unless you just want to, that is…”

She glanced back at the window, seeing that the hot brunette was indeed talking on a headset.

“You’re a hacker?”

“If you wanna simplify it, sure.  I’m a hacker. You’re a P.I.  We all have our secrets.  Now, do you want a popsicle or not?”

“I have to get pictures of–”

“Oh, of Ms. Blackwell’s man du jour? Yeah, get your pictures and then come on over. I’m in apartment 6-H.”

Jessica bit her tongue so she wouldn’t sound too eager. Too thirsty.  Which she was.  Technically it was hot as hell out here. But she was thirsty in other ways too.  Ways she didn’t want the hot brunette to know just yet.

“Oh and by the way, I’m Darcy.  Darcy Lewis.  You didn’t ask, but I figured you should probably know my name before… you know.  'Popsicles’.”

Okay, so maybe she already knew.

“Give me ten minutes, Darcy.”

“Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
